Queen Goodfey
Queen Goodfey is a minor supporting character of Mysticons ''who is queen of the people of Gemina and dwells within the royal palace in the heart of Drake City. Appearances Season One * Sisters in Arms (debut appearance) * How to Train a Mysticon (in a nightmare & statue) * All Hail Necrafa! (statue; face partially revived) * The Dome (statue & vision) * Clash of the Tridents (stone form) * The Prophecy Unleashed (flashback) * Star-Crossed Sisters (statue) * The Edge of Two Morrows (in an alternate reality) Season Two * The Lost Scepter (statue) * Game of Phones (statue) * Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind (flashback; statue) * Fear the Spectral Hand * Age of Dragons Season Three * Relationships Queen Goodfey's First Husband The exact circumstances of her relationship and union with her first husband and king remain shrouded in mystery. It has been stated that she had loved him dearly, missing him when he was absent from her giving birth to his children: Fraternal twin daughters. She had wished that he could see how "doubly blessed" he was, but knew that he had to keep their kingdom safe. She naturally would have devastated upon hearing of his unfortunate fate, as he never returned from his journey. Arkayna Goodfey She is the mother of Arkayna. She dislikes it when her daughter doesn't take the history of the original Mysticons seriously, as it does not prepare her for being future queen and ruler of Gemina. Only her face is revived when Arkayna and Malvaron are casting the spell to "turn stone back to flesh". She expresses wonder at seeing her daughter as become the great and powerful Dragon Mage. She tells her daughter that she knows what has to do, even if means never seeing her in flesh again. In a vision, she assures Arkayna that they will be together again but she must do her duty as the Dragon Mage, and leader of the second generation of the Mysticons. She gets revived in Fear the Spectral Hand, reunites with her ,and tells her daughter that she did it. Zarya Moonwolf Fifteen years prior, she had given birth to not only Arkayna, but another younger daughter; fraternal Royal Twins. Unfortunately, her brief memories about her were soon wiped by Nova Terron. Her bone form is visited by her many years later in Episode 30. Her relationship with her other fraternal twin daughter remains to be seen. Her relationship with Zarya may not be so strong like hers with Arkayna is, since she never met Zarya, and doesn't know her very well like Arkayna. They may have a loving relationship, but it will be rough and difficult. She meets her for the very firs time in Fear the Spectral Hand and is shocked that she had another daughter for a very long time. King Darius The circumstances as to how she met and married King Darius, several years after losing her first husband, is unknown. She was saddened when he was turned to solid bone by Dreadbane, as leverage to force to hand over the Dragon Disk. Gawayne Her exact relationship with her stepson has not been widely expressed. However, she showed displeasure at the way he always used his selfie instead of concentrating more on his training. She does not like it when he and her daughter bicker all the time. Proxima Starfall First meets the orphaned mage girl who was believed to be the long-lost younger twin daughter she never knew she had. She expresses her sympathy for Proxima's belief that she had had a family and apologizes that she had been a decoy for her real twin daughter Zarya. Appearances in other Media Chapter Books * Comics * Volume One * Volume Two Trivia * She is turned to bone by Dreadbane in [[Sisters in Arms|''Sisters in Arms]]. Her petrified form prompts Arkayna to fight harder. * In [[All Hail Necrafa!|''All Hail Necrafa!]] she has a brief glimpse of her daughter as the Dragon Mage, leader of the new Mysticons in wonder and amazement. * As with Cirtine Goldenbraid, she is the living mother of two of the second generation of Mysticons, though Mrs. Goldenbraid is mother only to the second Mysticon Knight. * In "The Prophecy Unleashed" it is revealed that she had given birth to not only Arkayna, but to a fraternal twin sister as well when her first husband was alive. * She is a brave and kind ruler of the people of Gemina. * She had frequently made elfin berry pancakes for breakfast. * She had taught a young Arkayna to ride her very first griffin. * Arkayna still writes her letters, believing that her statue is still listening. * In "Game of Phones" she was mentioned to have been the greatest of Sky Lancers. * She is eventually restored to living flesh and blood by Dreadbane himself, in "Fear the Spectral Hand." Quotes Fifteen Years Ago * "Oh, aren't you precious? I wish your father could see you, but he's off keeping the kingdom safe. Yes he is." * "I must choose two. I have been doubly blessed." * "By the star..." * "Yes indeed. We're going to call her...Arkayna." Season One * "Try to take this seriously, Arkayna." * "Enough!! Clearly you need a reminder of how important your training is. Dry off and meet me in the Treasury before supper." * "The Dragon Disk is our most important artifact. As the royal family, it is our sworn duty to protect it until the new generation of heroes is chosen." * "After the first Mysticons fell, defeating Necrafa, the Disk became dormant. Generations of our family guarded it, kept it safe from evil. For she who controls the Dragon Disk controls- This isn't a joke, Arkayna! And Emerald, shame on you." * "Will you? Because from I saw, I'm not so sure." * "The Disk! It's activated! I must summon the Astromancers! They'll know what to do. ''Now do you understand the importance of all this?" * "Hold the line!!" * "Dreadbane! You're alive!!" * "Darius!! NO!!" * "Never." * "No!!'' Keep her out of this!!"'' * "Run, Arkayna!! RUN!!" (final words before she is turned to solid bone) * (in wonder and amazement) "Arkayna." * "You know what you have to do." * "I love you, Arkayna." (final words before she reverts back to bone) In a Vision * "Arkayna, you are the Mysticon Dragon Mage, defender of the realm. " * "In time, we will together. But for now, you know what you have to do." * "You know what you have to do." Season Two *"You did it Arkayna”. About Queen Goodfey Dreadbane * "The Disk, Queen Goodfey." * "Witness the ruin and destruction. Then I'll turn you all to bone, just like your pathetic king and queen." Tazma * "If you want to save the King and Queen, you'll have to trust me." * "With the power of the Codex, what happened to the King and Queen is child's play." * "Don't destroy the Codex. You could free your king and queen or rule the world yourself." Arkayna * "Mom, I was just playing around." * "MOM!!" (As her mother is turned to solid bone by Dreadbane) * "I'm sorry, Mom. I failed you." * "We're hopeful that the power of the Dragon Disk will free the King and Queen from Dreadbane's curse." * "Please. We have to save my...the Queen." * "I promised the Princess we'd use the Codex to free her parents from Dreadbane's spell." * "Without the Codex, I can't save my parents!!" * "Mom." * "I love you, too." * "I can't do this without you." * "Mom!" * "I write her letters sometimes. I like to think she's still listening." * "Mom ''was a Sky Lancer." *"Mom, there’s someone I want you to meet”. Gawayne * "What are you doin' talking to my stepmom?" * Zarya * "All this time I was living in the Undercity, and my sister and mom were right here the whole time." * "Hey, she is." * "Hey, Mom. 'I'm the daughter you never knew you had.'" * "Hey. Mom. It's me, the daughter you never knew you had. I can't wait to meet you." *"Hi mom.” Arkayna and Proxima * "What was our mother like?" * "Well she was- is- brave, strong and smart as the whip of a dragon's tail." * "She was an amazing queen." * "She was an amazing mom. She'd read me fairy tales, make elfin berry pancakes. She taught to me fly my first griffin and-" * "I'm not jealous that you're a princess. I'm jealous you got her." * "I miss her so much." * "I have missed her my whole life." Proxima * " Emerald * "I'm sorry, Your Highness." * "What the King ''meant to say was today, we honor the brave Sky Lancers who have defended Drake City for generations. The greatest of them: Our queen.” Gallery File:91D29A31-A12C-499E-8157-20E35D5D7774.jpeg File:F404E1CC-CFAD-4748-9672-6114EDA67113.jpeg File:Screen_Shot_2017-09-03_at_3.35.21_PM.png|An angry Goodfey cuddling the statue of her second husband. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:Season 2 characters